The Dragon Child and the GMG
by topaz3
Summary: Sequel to "Encountering the Dragon Child", Ritsu is back and along with her friends. Bikuni foresaw the Dragon Festival and time skips to a few months before the GMG. Get ready to face Mirror side. Questions will arise. Will Ritsu be able to defeat all the dragons? Are they even human? And why does Atlas Flame knows Ritsu's ancestors? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ritsu and team shinagami were called to the principal's office for some reason. It's been a while since they last went to fairy tail. They are now in college level in DHA.

"Ah, you're here", Bikuni said "there is something important that we have to do..."

"What is it then?", Ayame said.

"Remember Fairy tail?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"EHHHHHHH!?"

"Yes", Bikuni said "there is something terrible that is going to happen. We are going to create a guild to help out Fairy tail and prevent the Dragon Festival."

It took a while for everyone to agree. It was decided that team shinagami and a few students with two adults should go.

When they first arrived at Fiore, Bikuni went to the magic council and request to make the guild. The wanted to see her power first. When she did, she summoned a whirlpool around her and casted a light onto the ceiling. She created an ocean and a clear blue sky with a sun even though that they are in a room. She had the power to create a sun and create an ocean out of nothing. Everyone was shocked and asked that if she can join the Ten Wizard Saints. Now the four gods of Ishgar are now renamed the five gods.

After that they created the guild Mirror side. The emblem resembled someone looking at a mirror and their reflection showing.

In a few months they were the guild that everyone was talking about.

Ritsu was the first S-class and she was the strongest out of all. She would use brute force and her demon hunting magic if it was necessary. She would sometimes use her swords if the time comes. Due to her beauty and deadly nature she was hence knows as "the beautiful but deadly blade of Mirror side". She didn't mind since she has a lot of aliases. Her power was looked onto the council and was asked to show her true power. That day the council was filled with shock and rejection...

Ayame was also S-class, she would only knock out the bad guys and kill the monsters. Her kind nature also caused a lot of people to misjudge her. But they take back what they say later.

Toroko Kiyoto was another S-class member that is not taken lightly. Because of his somewhat judging interior people just shrug him off. Big mistake.

Other of the students were somewhat of an acception. Mari was strong but likes to wrap men around her finger. Shiru would be S-class but she declined because of her somewhat shyness. Blake is Weekly Sorcerer's heartthrob but says that Ritsu is his lover much to his fangirls dismay. Yokuro Einsburg was the guild's cool girl.

In a few more months, they are going to surprise Fairy tail.

And Fairy tail's new wildcard is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Toroko Kiyoto

Age: 25

Hair: dark green and spiky with a headband.

Eyes: brown

Height: 8'2

Weight: 198lbs,

Without weight clothes: 150lbs.

Weapon: giant sword

Magic: earth and combustion

Outfit: a heavy grey-blue vest, black pants, grey boots and a white t-shirt. Brown leather headband.

Yokuro Einsburg

Hair: many strands of blues, shoulder length and wavy

Eyes: green-blue

Height: 7'2

Weight:138lbs.

Magic: water and ice

Outfit: blue leather jacket, short shorts, crop top with water features and dark blue boots. Wears a matching headband.


	3. Chapter 3

**warning: yuri content**

"Okay, now let's have some fun!"

Mirror side was in Crocus. They already registered in the GMG so they got a lot of time.

Mary and Shiru went to get fabrics and metals on the market. Ayame and Yokuro are on a date at a café. Blake went to see what kind of books they have on monsters. Kiyoto and Bukini were going to sign in and find an inn.

~Mari and Shiru~

"I'd never expect Earthland to have some unique clothing", Mari said.

"The weapons are too", Shiru stated.

They were looking at various clothes and weapons. Mari is impressed that this world had some style. They were going to look further until Shiru accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I apologize", Shiru said bowing.

They saw a group of five girls. Mermaid heel.

"Nah, it's alright", a girl in a hooded cape said.

"Hey aren't you two Mirror side members?", a woman that's wearing a suit in spider web design said.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick all the guilds' asses", Mari grinned.

"Well maybe, good luck", a girl with a sword said.

They both watched them leave. Mari smirked, how foolish. One thing to remember, never ever underestimate your opponent...

Shiru on the other hand was worried that they will be another victim of their guild's wrath...

~ Ayame and Yokuro ~

"I really like how lively this town is", Ayame said before biting into her food.

"Yeah, I wonder how everyone else is doing...", Yokuro said sipping her drink.

There were many fans of both of them. Some were having crushes. But when they revealed that they are lovers all the fans were disappointed. Some were fanning that there was now a ship. Yokame, it was sometimes weary.

"Ah, if it isn't Mirror side's Yokame..."

They both looked to see a man with long blonde hair and looks like he could be a character in Shakespeare. It was Rufus from Sabertooth.

"What the hell do you want?", Yokuro scoffed.

"I heard that your guild was competing this year", Rufus said.

"Yeah...so?"

"I want to wish you the best of luck."

'Best of luck my ass', she thought.

She glared as he turned to Ayame and took her hand. It's not like she doesn't know that he has a crush on her girl.

"I hope to see you in the ring", he said as he kissed her hand.

That's it. Yokuro is pissed.

~ Blake ~

Blake was rather impressed that Crocus had a lot of monster info that the city had to offer. He already bought two books on legendary monsters. He can't wait to look on the information. Just as he was going to the inn he was bumped by someone.

"Oi, watch it."

"My apologies", Blake said.

He moved quickly. He knows that he is from Sabortooth. Orga.

~ ? ~

A hooded figure was on its way to the inn Team Natsu was in. As it was climbing to the balcony they overheard of what's wrong. The person smirked, time for a reunion with her friend.

"What about me?"

They looked shocked to see who said that. The person removed the cloak and revealed their friend with their guild mark on where their pendant was supposed to be.

"Hey moron, nice to see you again."

"Ritsu!?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe that you're apart of Fairy tail..."

It was after the labyrinth. Everyone was shocked to see Ritsu as a Fairy tail member.

She was wearing a purple hooded cape but she was wearing a purple and white one-piece battle suit with matching boots.

Right now, the team was at where Wendy is recovering.

"I still can't believe that you're competing with us!", Natsu yelled.

"It's only temporary", Ritsu said.

"I still can't believe that someone would do this to Wendy", Lucy said looking at her.

"I'm...so sorry", Wendy sobbed.

Ritsu then put her hand on her head.

"Leave it to me"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mirror side was lucky enough to pass but first place on labyrinth was awesome. Now for the team.

Team: Ayame Tachibana, Blake Purachina, Shiruba Kage, Mari Fuujin, Yokuro Einsburg.

"On first place, the newest guild. Your fate is in your reflection, Mirror side!"

Since it was a competition they wore different clothing from last time.

Ayame was wearing a white tunic with a golden scale sash across her chest. She had brown combat boots on and her hair was down but had a mini ponytail. Her guildmark was on her left arm.

Mari was wearing a very skimpy outfit. A loose white shirt that shows her belly, red short shorts that could look like underwear, knee high boots, high black stockings with straps and a garter belt. She also had a red frilly undershirt that showed off her chest. Her ponytail has a bow on it and she had a red collar on. Her guildmark was on her right breast.

Shiru was wearing a traditional kimono. It was grey and black with detached sleeves. It was cut knee length and you can see dark tights and slim black boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and her two strands of hair had black hair pins. Her guildmark was on her right shoulder.

Blake was wearing the same clothes he wore but the vest was longer and darker. No one could see it but his guildmark was on his back.

Yokuro was in the same clothes she wore too. Her guidmark was on her waist.

The crowd was cheering and fanning. Fairy tail was shocked. Ritsu had a grin on. The female commenter Jenny was muttering competition from Mari.

"Sorry we never told you!", Ayame said to Fairy tail.

Mari smirked at Mermaid heel.

Blake was harassing Ritsu while she was blushing.

Yokuro was hissing and holding Ayame protectively from Rufus.

Shiru only sighed.

Toroko on the sidelines face palmed and Bikini was going to go see Makarov.

This was going to be long...

 **Guilds:**

 **Mirror side**

 **Sabortooth**

 **Fairy tail team B**

 **Blue Pegasus**

Lamia Scale

Raven tail

Mermaid heel

Fairy tail team A


	5. Chapter 5

Yokuro thought that this would be payback. Hidden will help her perish him...

 **Hidden:**

 **Rufus**

 **Gray**

 **Juvia**

 **Eve**

 **Narupuding**

 **Beth**

She guesses that she should just finish it.

"Ice reaper's scythe!"

A scythe made of ice formed on her hand and it had ice like designs.

 **~sidelines~**

"An ice bastard!?", Natsu yelled.

"So she's like Gray?", Lucy asked.

"Not entirely"

Team A turned to see Toroko holding a cigarette.

"She can use water manipulation too", he puffed out smoke "but most importantly is that she can do more than that. Look"

 **~ Hidden ~**

Yokuro has an encounter with Beth. Yokuro had a serious expression on.

And in a flash, she hit her 20 times.

 **Yokuro +20**

 **Beth -20**

 **~sidelines~**

"WHAT!?"

"HEH!?"

"NANI!?"

 **~ Hidden ~**

Where the hell is that bastard!?

Yokuro wants to pummel him to oblivion. She was going to go somewhere else until she heard a crash. She went to see Gray and Juvia fighting Narupuding. She scowled, the guy was being an ass.

"High tides!"

 **Yokuro + 21**

 **Narupuding +7**

She summoned waves to wash him away. She turned to the other two.

"Hit me", she said.

"Huh?", they said.

"Listen, I just beat the crap out of a few people. You both didn't cap anyone's ass. So I'm both letting you hit me five times each. Gray gets an extra since he's down on luck. And I'm only being nice", she stated.

 **Yokuro + 9**

 **Gray +3**

 **Juvia +6**

"Okay that's settled", Yokuro said.

Then snow appeared.

"Another beating, another hit for you guys", Yokuro sighed as she held up her scythe.

 **~ sidelines ~**

"Yoku-chan sure is moody now", Ayame said.

"Heh, asses will be capped", Mari grinned.

"I pray mercy for all of you...", Shiru muttered.

 **~ Hidden ~**

Just as everyone was gathering for a royale a voice stopped them.

That bastard!

Yokuro is not going to let him take her out that easily. He knows what he's going to do.

"Cyclone!"

As a beam was going towards her she cut it in half.

"Bastard...", she muttered.

"Game over!"

At least Fairy tail had some points...

She made a note to kill Raven tail and Sabertooth. As she was leaving she saw Gray with a disappointed face.

"You still have a few points you know", she said.

"..."

"Failure is what makes you stronger...", she said.

She then went back to her team.


	6. Chapter 6

After seeing another fight. Mirror side is officially in.

"Next round, BLAKE VS ORGA!"

 **~ sidelines ~**

"Blake Purachina...people say that he is mysterious", Makarov said.

"His power is one of the forgotten ones in our world", Bikuni said next to him.

"I can feel it here...", Mavis said.

"Just watch", Bikuni said.

 **~ battlefield ~**

Blake had his katana ready. He's been told that this one has lightning god slayer magic. He has to be careful too.

"Begin!"

As Orga was about to use his magic, Blake used his speed and hit him in the gut with the sheath hard. This caused a lot of dust to pile up and Orga to crash on a wall. It clearly pissed him off. As he charged towards Blake, he vanished. Little known to Orga Blake was in high air and unsheathed his blade.

"Black wind!"

He swung his blade down and it created a visible slash that was dark. And it caused an explosion. Blake was met with an angry Orga that had a few scratches.

"You damn brat...", he growled.

"Maybe I should do this", Blake said closing his eyes.

When he opened them they were blood red. He then raised his katana.

"Yami no kemono: Nogitsune!"[1]

His katana had a dark aura. And then a shape manifested into it. It was getting bigger and bigger. It then took shape of a black fox with red eyes.

 **~ sidelines ~**

"What the hell is that!?"

"It's scary!"

"It fits a quarter of the battlefield!"

"That's his magic. Beasts of darkness, it allows you to create a monster you know using aura", Toroko explained.

 **~ battlefield ~**

"I hope you don't mind losing", Blake said.

"Attack."

The Nogitsune ran to Orga. Luckily he used his black lighting for it. But it failed after it was hit and divided into more Nogitsunes.

"Hitting it won't work", Blake stated.

Blake then raised his sword again. This time as black swirl surrounded him. Then dozens of monsters were created and the Nogitsunes morphed into something else. Blake had a grin.

"Yami no kemono: Kyofu no hyakumonogatari!"[2]

All the monsters went after Orga. It was getting difficult. Luckily the time was up after a few minutes.

Blake turned his eyes back to black and put away his katana. After going back to the sidelines he saw team A and team B of Fairy tail looking at them. It's not their problem to question them...

 **[1] beasts of darkness**

 **[2]beasts of darkness: 100 tales of horror**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ flashback ~**

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Yeah! Punch me!"_

 _Ritsu then punched Natsu into many trees._

 _"Your defense is fine and your offense could use some help", she stated._

 _"Will I beat you if I do?"_

 _"Probably"_

 **~ flashback end ~**

Ritsu watched Lucy fight Flare Crimson. She was impressed that she can use a duo combo and use that much strength.

It was getting suspicious since she saw Lucy letting her beat her up. She heard what happened. Bastards. She saw Flare was going to burn the Raven tail mark over her guild mark. But she was relieved when Natsu heard what was going on. She was then pissed when she saw one of the Raven tail members use magic out of the ring and cheated. Natsu was going to go comfort Lucy until Ritsu said that she would.

"Lucy", she said "don't cry. You did nothing wrong, they cheated."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later..."

 **~ later at a bar ~**

"I see..."

"Bastards"

"Listen, it's not important now. We will just make them pay later...", Ritsu said.

"Well she's right", Natsu said.

"I have to go see Blake and the others", Ritsu said and left.

"Heh. Your lucky she's on your team", a male's voice said.

They looked to see Bacchus of Quarto Cerberus.

"What do you mean?", Lucy asked.

"They're really strong", he said "we met them. Some of us have broken ribs."

"What!?"

"Be careful of them, especially that shadow girl", Bacchus said before leaving.

 **~ next day ~**

 **Chariot:**

 **Natsu**

 **Gajeel**

 **Sting**

 **Black snake**

 **Yuka**

 **Risley**

 **Mari**

 **...Ichiya...**

"Wow, can't help but say you really keep up due to your weight", Mari smirked at Risley.

"I agree", Yuka added.

"Never look down on the chubby!", Risley said.

"Meen!"

Black snake was taking the the three dragon slayers are way back due to motion sickness.

Mari was thinking how easy it will be to finish. She then noticed that everyone was going all out. She smirked, she should end it now.

She stopped and did an incantation.

"Gods of wind and speed bless me for I will conquer...watch me run..."

She did a starting position.

"WITH THE WIND!"

And she went light year fast. She left a huge gust of destruction behind. If anyone has a sharp eye you can see an outline of her. She passed Black snake and went first. She then decided to go back to rest.

She can hear people in awe and in shock.

Well, they've never seen a demon hunter anyway.

"Nailed it"


	8. Chapter 8

After watching a few more matches Ritsu was up. But...

"Ritsu Tachibana vs Ayame Tachibana!"

"I heard that they're cousins..."

"I wonder who will win?"

Fairy tail team A was a little nervous. Ritsu has to fight a family member. How will it go?

 **~ battlefield ~**

"No hard feelings?", Ayame said.

"I wanted to see how you improved", Ritsu said.

"BEGIN!"

Ayame then charged at Ritsu with a katana but Ritsu then dodged it. She then went up in the air and changed her katana to a chained ball and hit Ritsu sending out a puff of dust. But Ritsu's katana blocked it. Ayame then decided to go all out.

Heavenly armor!"

Ayame's outfit turned into something like an angel and had huge wings. She did an archer's pose. Slowly a bow and arrow appeared but the arrow was looked like it was made out of light.

"Energy arrows!"

She lets go of the arrow and it then divided by dozens to Ritsu. Thankfully she dodged them quick enough.

"Tornado!"

A tornado formed in the middle of the field and was going to suck in Ayame. Too bad that Ayame used another armor.

"Dragon warrior!"

Her angelic armor tuned into a green and gold tunic and a sash that resembles dragon scales. She had on shorts and combat boots. Ayame then took out her sword and stabbed it in the ground. Lots of dust scattered and it was revealed that Ayame was unharmed.

"So I'm guessing that you have a few tricks up your sleeves", Ritsu said.

"Well I got a lot of new armor", Ayame said scratching her head.

Ritsu then changed her sword to a pure red katana with a flame like structure at the end and charged at Ayame.

"Akaiittou!"

An explosion came to Ayame and the whole arena was filled with smoke.

Ayame emerged and changed into a Shinto priest uniform. A bubble was protecting her. Ritsu then had a small smile.

Ritsu changed swords again. This time it was a dark green with spiked edges. She then stuck it to the ground.

"Inazuma!"

Rows of electricity went towards Ayame. Before she could block it the lightning hit her.

"Kyaaa!"

Ayame fell down but back up. She then decided to bring out the big guns. Her outfit changed into a black vest, black underwear with bat-like flaps, black boots with heels and bat wings. She had a huge sword that was black and white on one side and white and black on the other. Almost all the guys were gushing when they saw how revealing it was. The commentators were saying how scary it looks and Jenny was making remarks on her figure.

"This is my demonic armor..."

Yokuro was heavily blushing remembering scolding Ayame to not wear something so revealing. She also heard a certain ass saying that they have a memory of it. She really wants to kill him.

Ritsu then changed swords again. This time it was a pure black katana with a white metal spiral on one half of it.

"Makaze!"

Then another sword appeared on her other hand and came a golden sword.

"Kogane no Tenshi!"

 **~ sidelines ~**

"I have a bad feeling...", Yokuro said.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine", Mari said.

"I meant it might end in an explosion..."

 **Boom!**

 **Shing!**

 **Boom!**

"I thought so..."

 **~ battlefield ~**

It was neck on neck now. Both Ayame and Ritsu were in edge. One thing left to do...

They both did stances.

"Oh warriors of the night, come to fight..."

"Burning rage, illuminate the darkness..."

"Stellar night!"

"Phoenix's wrath!"

 **Boom!**


End file.
